Kira kira pretty cure:chaos sweets
Kira kira pretty cure:chaos sweets '''is the sequel to KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode plot the cures had saved the wrold however something went wrong��.a dark pretty cure named cure phantom had collided there wrold with the sonic the hegdehog world.sonic had saved the cures and became '''cure sonic now the cures must save the wrold Characters Pretty Cure * Usami Ichika (宇佐美いちか?) is a cheerful second year middle school student who loves sweets. When she gets excited or happy, she jumps around like a "rabbit". Despite failing all the time, Ichika still has confidence in sweet decorating. She has a skill for being able to make animal sweets. As Cure Whip (キュアホイップ?), she is based off shortcakes and rabbits. * Arisugawa Himari (有栖川ひまり?) is a hard-working second year middle school student. She is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel". Despite being shy, no one can stop her when she talks about her favorite sweets. As the Sweets Doctor, Himari knows everything about sweets and how they effect your body. As Cure Custard (キュアカスタード?), she is based off pudding and squirrels. * Tategami Aoi (立神あおい?) is an enthusiastic second year middle school student who loves freedom. She is as brave and free like a "lion". Due to her love for singing, she is the vocalist of the rock band Wild Azur. When it comes to making sweets, Aoi is in charge of parts that make use of her muscular strength and support one's shape. As Cure Gelato (キュアジェラート?), she is based off ice cream and lions. * Kotozume Yukari (琴爪ゆかり?) is a beautiful and noble second year high school student. She is rather selfish and above everyone else like a "cat". When she is bored, she'll use her skills to perform tasks but after meeting Ichika, she starts to enjoy everyday a lot more. As Cure Macaron (キュアマカロン?), she is based off macarons and cats. * Kenjou Akira (剣城あきら?) is a gentle boyish second year high school student. She'll always be by your side and has a strong sense of justice like a "dog". She knows her way around places which makes her a good person to rely on. Akira has a sickly younger sister who she tends to give chocolate to as a way of cheering her up. As Cure Chocolat (キュアショコラ?), she is based off chocolate and dogs. * Kirahoshi Ciel (キラ星 シエル?) is a genius patisserie who came from France, and is also a fairy named Kirarin (キラリン?) who resided in Ichigo Mountain. Following her dream of becoming a Pretty Cure, she likes making everyone happy with her sweets, appearing in a flap like a "pegasus". As Cure Parfait (キュアパルフェ Kyua Parufe?), she is based off parfaits and pegasi. * Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. as cure sonic(キュアパ ソニック ''Kyua Sonikku)''he is based off of cheesecakes and hedgehogs Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels